


Time Can't Erase

by reeby10



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: A fanmix about falling love with the person you least expected to.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Time Can't Erase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



_I look for reflections, in your face  
Canine devotion, time can't erase_  
\- Queens of the Stone Age

**Listen on Spotify:** [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0FLODO02rQ5vzQ6thA8geY?si=2yJcu2fdTxGcbd5btLQ35g)

 **Listen on Youtube:** [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAaOCokgdubuaaKkishHzc4nGAV16vE3g)

1\. The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret // Queens of the Stone Age  
2\. Horizon // Leo Kalyan  
3\. Afraid of Love // Danger Danger  
4\. Halo // Alexander Stewart  
5\. I Didn't Mean to Fall in Love // Snoh Aalegra  
6\. Kiss the Boy // Keiynan Lonsdale  
7\. Didn't Mean To Fall In Love // Boston  
8\. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face // George Michael  
9\. There Is A Light That Never Goes Out // Noel Gallagher  
10\. Gone, Gone, Gone // Phillip Phillips


End file.
